


Not a Girl

by Spikedluv



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has an issue with the way Puck treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my LJ Anniversary for lunamazes, who asked for Kurt/Puck, I am not a girl. This was my first time attempting this pairing.
> 
> Written: January 18, 2010

“I am not a girl.”

Puck dropped his head back and sighed at the ceiling. “I know that, Kurt. I have my hand on your dick.”

Kurt moaned as Puck gave his cock a little squeeze to demonstrate. Puck leaned back in to resume their kiss, hoping that whatever bug Kurt had up his ass had been forgotten, but Kurt pushed him away.

“Don’t try to distract me.”

“I’m not,” Puck lied as he began working on Kurt’s fly.

“You are, and it’s not going to work.” Kurt pulled Puck’s hand away from his groin and said, “This? Is off limits until you hear me out.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kurt gave him the ‘I am not kidding you’ look, which was an expression Puck had become very familiar with over the past few weeks. Puck pounded his forehead against the wall.

“Okay, I’m listening, what?”

“I’m not a girl,” Kurt repeated.

Puck growled.

“Don’t you growl at me, Noah Puckerman!”

Puck stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. Can we just get this over with? You’re not a girl, and?”

“So don’t treat me like one.”

“I wasn’t . . . !”

“You were. I’m not fragile, you know, I won’t break if you actually touch me.”

Puck thought he knew where Kurt was going with this. He knew Kurt was a guy, but Kurt was smaller than him, and Puck may have gone a little bit overboard trying to make sure he didn’t hurt him when they fooled around.

“You may not be a girl, but you’re the biggest bitch I know,” Puck said. He grabbed Kurt’s shirt and pushed him against the wall hard enough to startle a gasp out of him. Kurt’s eyes went wide, and he looked mortified when he couldn’t hold back a moan.

“This what you want?” Puck said as his own cock regained some of the stiffness it had lost when Kurt called a halt to their previous activities.

If Kurt tried to answer it was lost in Puck’s mouth as Puck lifted him and pressed their bodies together, trapping him between the wall and Puck’s muscle, then covered Kurt’s lips with his own. Kurt clutched at Puck’s shoulders, then got his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. Puck slid both hands beneath Kurt’s ass and just held on as Kurt got his hands around Puck’s head and pushed his tongue into Puck’s mouth.

Puck tasted blood, and he wasn’t sure whose it was because Kurt’s cock was sliding over his and even with several layers of clothes it felt awesome. Puck pushed back, gaining leverage because of the wall at Kurt’s back, helping to hold Kurt up. Kurt dug his fingers into Puck’s scalp and moaned into the kiss.

“Like this?” Puck said.

Kurt’s breath hitched. “Harder. Puck. Harder.”

Puck reclaimed Kurt’s mouth and ground harder against him. Kurt whined deep in his throat and Puck knew he was close. And somehow, knowing that turned him on even more. Puck felt Kurt stiffen in his arms, and then felt his cock pulse against his own groin. Puck dug his fingers into the back of Kurt’s thighs as his own orgasm crashed over him.

“Better?” Puck panted when he was able to make his tongue work again.

“Fuck, yeah,” Kurt moaned. “But couldn’t we have gotten undressed first? That stain is not gonna come out.”

Puck chuckled as he rested his weight on Kurt, too worn out to even move them away from the wall. “Don’t be such a girl,” he said, and ignored Kurt’s squawk of protest.

The End


End file.
